This invention is directed to token engraving apparatus and, more particularly, to token engraving apparatus suitable for engraving selected characters onto one surface of a blank token.
As used herein, the term engraving is generic to the creation of characters in tokens by either depressing the character into the token or by depressing the material surrounding the characters so as to effectively "raise" the character. The latter technique is sometimes referred to as embossing. Thus, as will be better understood from the following description of the invention, while the mechanism of the invention preferably creates depressed characters because the pressure to be applied is less than that needed to create raised characters (and the image is usually clearer), it is to be understood that the mechanism can also be used to create raised (embossed) characters, if desired.
Various types of token engraving apparatus suitable for engraving characters into tokens have been proposed, and some are in use. For a variety of reasons, many of the older token engraving apparatus have not proven to be entirely satisfactory. Moreover, while recent advances have improved token engraving apparatus, the improved mechanisms have still not been entirely satisfactory. For example, while the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,257 entitled "Apparatus for Conveying and Engraving Tokens" by Cliff R. High and Morley Brotman was a substantial improvement over earlier prior art devices, the apparatus described in that patent is still not entirely satisfactory. For example, the apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,257 is still substantially more mechanical than desirable. More specifically, the apparatus described in this patent depends upon the rather precise adjustment of cams and cam followers, plus other mechanical components, in order to reliably obtain clearly engraved tokens. Because of wear and other factors that affect mechanical mechanisms, the various components of this mechanism become misaligned after a period of time. As a result, clarity of engraving deteriorates. Also, the mechanical mechanism used to move tokens along a path of travel between a blank token receiving station, an engraving station, and an ejection station is more complex than desirable. Hence, while this prior art apparatus is an improvement over earlier apparatus, it is more complex than desirable and, thus, more expensive to produce and maintain. Moreover, it is less reliable than desirable.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved token engraving apparatus.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an uncomplicated mechanical mechanism for use in a token engraving apparatus.
It is another object of this invention to provide an electronic control system for controlling a token engraving apparatus, which reduces the mechanical complexity of the apparatus without eliminating any of its functions.
It is a more comprehensive object of this invention to provide an electronically controlled token engraving apparatus that has minimum mechanical complexity.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an electronically controlled token engraving apparatus that is precisely controlled by an electronic subsystem such that clearly engraved tokens are reliably produced.